


Stuck with Me

by yelenasnat



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, im sorry idk why i do this to myself, it’s cute though and it will be worth it in the end, this is going to be super sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yelenasnat/pseuds/yelenasnat
Summary: Heartbreak, jealousy and sadness. But Cordelia and Misty just cant stay away from each other.





	1. Lover’s lie

Cordelia woke to the usual birds chirping out in the New Orleans sky. The sunrise bleeding through her half-opened curtains. Cordelia blinked a few times, trying to get rid of the sleep from her eyes. As soon as she could properly see, she smiled, seeing her beautiful girlfriend resting next to her. Her perfectly sculpted face was smushed against the pillow - her mouth slightly open and letting a bit of drool out. The wild, blonde hair of hers was scattered all over the place. Cordelia was in absolute awe at the sight. She never would’ve expected to get  _this_ lucky. Cordelia didn’t believe true love existed after Hank. She thought love was an illusion....That was all till Misty came back to her. She had never met someone so perfect before. Cordelia was absolutely in love with the one and only, Misty Day. Cordelia placed her hand on her girlfriend’s back and traced light circles. Misty shuddered at the feeling and groaned. 

“Mmmm that feels really nice Dee, don’t stop,” Misty said in her husky morning voice. Her eyes were still closed but her lips were smiling. Cordelia stopped and as soon as Misty was about to complain, she scooted near her and placed a hot kiss onto her mouth. Their lips slowly moved against each other’s. After a minute, they seperated for air, “Mmmh this is a good way to start the day huh?” Misty asks in a smirk. Cordelia laughs and shifts on top of Misty. Now, she was sat on Misty’s pelvis, her legs on each side of her hips. “It sure is babe,” Cordelia said as she leaned down and continued their makeout session. Misty lazily ran her hands up and down her back. As the kiss flamed a hot pool of warmth in between her legs, a knock startled them both. Cordelia giggled as Misty groaned. “Seriously?” “It’s okay, It’ll be quick,” Cordelia planted one more kiss onto her lips and got off of Misty’s warm body as the knocks grew louder, “Coming.. coming.. Jesus.” 

Cordelia fixed her silk tank top as she swung the door open. To her surprise, it was Madison on the other side.

”Madison? Wh-what do you need?” Cordelia asked with a shake in her voice. The two were hardly ever on good terms - and even though Cordelia was the Supreme, the young blonde always intimidated her.

”Zoe made me come up and ask if you and Misty are coming to Mallory’s party tonight. Mallory needs to know now because of how big of a limo to get for us...” Cordelia pondered a bit. It has been a while since she got out and got drunk. Maybe it will be fun... “Hold on - hey Misty!” Cordelia says turning around, “Do you want to go to Mallory’s party tonight?” Misty mumbled a barely audible yes, as her face was still buried deep into a pillow. Cordelia turns around and faces the young blonde again. “That’ll be a yes.” Madison nodded and left. 

Cordelia locked the door as her student left and climbed back into bed with Misty, continuing what happened before they were interrupted... 

Misty was lying on her side, facing away from Cordelia. The Supreme decided to leave hot kisses on her bare neck. Misty was liking it, as she felt goosebumps rise on her arms. Misty then turned and was on her back, looking up at Cordelia. 

“Dee? How do you manage to look so beautiful... even when we just woke up?” Misty asked. Cordelia blushed and got on top of her again, sitting on her waist. 

“You’re more beautiful, I promise,” Cordelia whispered. Before Misty could objectify, Cordelia leaned down and shut her up the best way possible. Misty found her hands to Cordelia’s breasts and started playing with them. Cordelia moaned into Misty’s mouth at the feeling. Cordelia stopped their make out session and Misty gave her a confused look. Then, Cordelia slowly took off her silk tank top, still sitting on Misty’s waist. Cordelia didn’t have a bra on, so her chest was fully exposed to her girlfriend. Misty blushed. Cordelia leaned down again, Misty filling her hands with Cordelia’s breasts. Misty palmed them, massaging them the way Cordelia likes it. “Oh god—“ Cordelia slightly said. She could feel the wetness start to form, and her being on top of Misty’s crotch wasn’t helping the situation. Misty got the courage and flipped them around, pinning Cordelia to the bed this time. Misty pinned Cordelia’s arms above her head and dove down into her chest with her mouth. She left kisses on each breast, leaving purple love bites. Cordelia was a moaning mess beneath her. Misty let go for a second, as she took off her own shirt. She as well didn’t have a bra on and was left exposed in front of her girlfriend. Misty dove down again and started kissing Cordelia’s stomach. She made her way down and looked up into Cordelia’s eyes, asking for permission to take her shorts off. Cordelia desperately nodded. She needed Misty. 

Misty tugged off Cordelia’s shorts slowly and all that was left was her black-lacey underwear. Misty quickly took off her own shorts, and she was left in a red-lacey underwear. Them being—almost naked, made the warmth even hotter between them. Misty suddenly placed her index finger on top of Cordelia’s clit, over the underwear. Cordelia moaned at the contact she desperately needed. Misty started to rub slow circles over her underwear, till she created a damp spot. Misty placed a kiss on top of Cordelia’s wetness. She looked up, innocently, into Cordelia’s eyes. 

“Hey... what do you want me to do babe?” Misty teased. Cordelia gasped and got out, 

“I want you to fuck me. Please.”

Misty placed another hot kiss over her clit, the underwear still being on. 

“And why should I fuck you? You’ve been a really bad girl lately...” Misty seductively teased. Cordelia felt as if she could cum right on the spot at the way Misty was talking. 

“Look how wet I am... _feel_  how wet I am. It’s all for you. I need to be tasted,” Cordelia moaned out. Misty smiled, feeling her own wetness start in her underwear. Misty slowly peeled off Cordelia’s soaked underwear and threw it on the floor. The sight was absolutely beautiful. Cordelia’s glistening clit was ready to be tasted by Misty. 

“You really are wet... how bad do you want it?” Misty teased once more. 

Cordelia moaned, she couldn’t take it anymore. She could feel her clit pulsing harshly. 

“Please fuck me Misty. Fuck me like the little slut I am. I’m a bad girl, I really need to be punished. I’ll do whatever you want, I’m your little slut,” Cordelia panted out. Misty was pleased with the words. She didn’t waste a second longer and suddenly placed her tongue onto Cordelia’s clit, swirling her tongue around. Cordelia moaned and lifted her hips up. Misty placed her left hand on Cordelia’s left breast and massaged it. Misty’s other hand found it’s entrance to Cordelia’s vagina and slid two fingers inside, unexpectedly. “Oh God, yes Misty... harder!” Cordelia moaned out. 

“You want harder, you little slut?” Misty asked, her mouth still on Cordelia’s wet cunt. 

“Fuck Yeah— give it to me!” 

Misty added a third finger, and moved her left hand down to Cordelia’s clit, circling it roughly. Misty removed her mouth from Cordelia’s cunt, deciding to make her cum this way. Misty’s three fingers inside of her we’re pumping in and out at a fast pace, as her other index finger was rubbing her clit. Cordelia felt her her muscles clench with delight. Her high was coming. 

“Oh— Misty i’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum lots for you, like the little slut I am. Oh yes!!” Cordelia panted out whatever her sex craved mind could think of. Misty slowly stopped as she felt a thick, white layer of cum ooze out and drip onto her three fingers. Misty saw Cordelia had her eyes closed and her mouth was slightly open, breathing in and out. Misty took the chance and stuck her cum covered fingers inside her mouth. Cordelia happily took them in, and sucked Misty’s fingers clean, tasting her own cum. 

“Jesus fuck— you’re my little slut.” 

 

* * *

 

The time was nearing 8 PM and Cordelia was finishing up her makeup by applying one last coat of mascara. She wore a tight black party dress that was a little above the knee and blood red heels. Misty came in the bathroom and walked right up behind her. She pressed her crotch right onto Cordelia’s ass and wrapped her hands around her waist. She set her head on Cordelia’s right shoulder and sighed, both staring at themselves in the mirror in front of them.

“Dee? You look fucking sexy in that little tight black dress of yours. I’m so lucky to have you...” Cordelia smiled and leaned back into Misty. “Me? Look at you,” Cordelia said as she observed her body from head to toe, “You look absolutely adorable in that floral dress, I especially love how short it is and how it shows off your long, toned legs...” Cordelia said with a tease in her voice. Misty rolled her eyes and got off of Cordelia. She looked into the mirror. She ruffled out her wavy hair once more. Misty was never the one to wear makeup, as she had a natural glow to her skin. She only curled her lashes and combed her fully plucked brows. “You ready to head out?” Misty asks with an open arm. “I’m always ready with you.” Cordelia links her arm and the couple head down the long stairs. Down the stairs, Madison, Zoe, Kyle, Coco and Queenie are waiting for the two witches. “Y’all ready to go?” Queenie asked. Cordelia nodded. The girls were all in their party wear attire. Kyle just stuck to skinny jeans and a plain black long sleeve. They were all ready to have fun for the night... As they walked out into the night sky, their driver opened the limo and they all climbed in. The limo had a strobe light and champagne. 

“Holy shit, Mallory really went all out...” Misty said in a whisper. Misty sat right next to Cordelia, of course. Across from them were the party animals; Madison, Queenie and Coco. Finally, on the side were Zoe and Kyle.  “Well it is her 21st birthday, she can legally drink her head off..” Cordelia said with a chuckle. Misty never really understood those things. She never celebrated her birthdays and never went out to parties. Misty was what you would call - antisocial. She also wasn’t much of a drinker. Ever since she stayed at Miss Robichaux, she was acquainted with the drinks from the younger witches. Soon, the limo starts to move and music starts to blare through the many speakers. Madison, Queenie and Coco were bopping their heads to the song. Zoe and Kyle were clapping and waving their hands. Misty found herself liking the song and was swaying her head a bit, Cordelia saw and laughed at her girlfriend and students. This will surely be a night to remember....

As the limo came to a stop, everyone looked out the tinted windows. Outside, was a gorgeous mansion with loud music and colorful lights coming out. There was security at the doors, letting people flood in. The front lawn already had some red solo cups trashed in the front, along with empty beer cans. “Well, let’s go have fun!!!” Madison said in a cheer. Madison’s main motive tonight was to get laid with a hot guy. Coco and Queenie wanted to get drunk and high off their asses. As for the couples, they wanted to enjoy themselves together. They all stepped out, one by one. They all walked in a single file line to the front door. The buff security guard had a clipboard and was waiting for the group to state the names.

”Please state your names. One by one.” His voice was intimidating and low. 

“Cordelia Goode.”

”Misty Day.”

”Madison Montgomery.”

”Queenie.”

”Coco St. Pierre Vanderbilt.”

”Zoe Benson.”

”Kyle Spencer.” 

The security guard each checked their names off and smiled. “Have fun.” He opened the door and immediately the aroma of marijuana and alcohol filled their noses. There was a huge open floor, where the party goers chose as their ‘dance floor.’ There was a DJ set in the corner. On the ceiling above the ‘dance floor’ was a huge disco ball. Many colorful lights were flashing. In the open kitchen, was a bar full of different types of drinks. Mallory spotted her witch friends and dashed to the door.

“Oh my god! You guys finally came! Get in here and celebrate with me!” Mallory said in a cheer. The whole group wished Mallory a happy birthday and went on their way. Madison quickly found a hot guy and went off to dance with him. Zoe and Kyle went off to go dance together while Coco and Queenie went to get some pot brownies and drinks. Misty and Cordelia were just awkwardly standing there, out of the crowd. Cordelia wanted to have fun tonight. She wanted to let loose for once and enjoy herself with her girlfriend.

“Hey babe, I’m gonna get us some drinks. Don’t move, I’ll be right back okay?” Cordelia yelled towards Misty, over the loud music. “Okay please don’t be long. I love you.” Misty said as she stared into her eyes, “Love you too,” and with that, Cordelia plants a quick kiss on her lips and is on her way. Misty just stood in the corner, watching all the people around her have the best time of their lives. “ _I was within and without, simultaneously enchanted and repelled by the inexhaustible variety of life. I am both  in and out of the game and watching and wondering at it.” _The Great Gatsby quotes flooded her mind. She was Nick Carroway in this situation. She giggled at herself, at the thought of her being at a party and thinking about literature. Her thoughts came to a hault as a tall man approached her. 

”Hey there,” The man stood in front of her, his blue eyes piercing into hers. His blonde, shoulder length locks sat on top of his muscular shoulders. He was wearing a tan crisp suit and looked... handsome. Misty was surprised and was a little speechless. 

“I’m Timothy,” he says in a charming smile. 

“Misty,” she responds.

“What are you doing here all alone?” he asks, making her turn back with raised eyebrows.

“Hmm?”

“What is it that you’re doing here all alone?” He repeats louder, over the blaring music. She shakes her head and bites her lip with a smile.

“I’m an, uh…I’m a friend of M-Mallory’s. I’m just wa-waiting,” she gets out finally, thankful that he can’t see her blood red cheeks in the dark. 

“You’re really bad at small talk.” She can’t help but giggle, knowing she is making a complete fool of herself. “Super, duper bad.”

“I’m not really used to being at parties. I hardly ever go to them... I’m just - y’know.. here to celebrate my friends birthday... horray!” she says the last part in a sarcastic tone. Timothy gives another charming smile and nods, 

“I completely understand. Believe it or not, I’m not that social either...” Misty raises her eyebrow at this, “Then how did you get the courage to come up and talk to me?” Timothy gets a little closer and slowly says, “I couldn’t miss the opportunity to talk to someone as beautiful as yourself.” Misty gulps and bites her bottom lip. _Cordelia’s gonna be back soon.._ the thought invaded her mind and made her stomach drop. For some reason, she didn’t want her girlfriend to see her talking with this man. 

“Th-Thank y..you. I.. um, actually have a.. girlfriend though.” At that last part, Timothy winced. “Oh I see... no worries! Where is she?” He quickly asks. The question made Misty wonder. Where was she? Misty looked around and Cordelia was no where to be seen. “She was going to get us some drinks.. I don’t know what’s taking so long actually now that you mention it....” Misty grew a little concerned, as it felt like so much time had passed. “Want me to come with you to go check on her?” Timothy asked. Misty was skeptical. Misty didn’t want to waste any more time and said sternly, ”Fuck it-yeah...sure please come with me.”

Misty turns around and makes her way to the kicthen, with Timothy following quickly behind her. As Misty entered the crowded kitchen, she really couldn’t see Cordelia anywhere. She bobbed her head around till a couple moved out the way and there she saw... her girlfriend. Normally she’d be excited to see her girlfriend but right now, she wanted to kill her. There was her girlfriend, kissing someone other than Misty Day. Cordelia Goode was kissing... Hank Foxx.  

Misty froze dead in her tracks. She couldn’t believe what she was witnessing... she didn’t want to believe it. If she could go back in time and erase what she saw - she would do it in a heartbeat. Timothy glanced over to what Misty was looking at and placed two and two together. He muttered a low, “Oh shit...” Hank pulled away and winced as she slapped him in the face. As she was about to leave, she turned around and copied Misty. Cordelia froze. Misty saw. 

*Earlier*

Cordelia had gone to the kitchen to get her and Misty’s drinks, as promised. In the kitchen, she bumped into the last person she expected to be here - Hank. He was clearly drunk out of his mind. 

“Cordelia.... wh-what are you doing here.. you following me now? I knew you’d always come back..” Hank started to press up against her. His breath reeked of alcohol. Cordelia groaned in disgust and pushed him away. “As if. I have a beautiful girlfriend and I am just getting our drinks, so if you could excuse me-“ As Cordelia was shutting him off, Hank forcibly grabbed her hips and shoved her near his front and placed his lips unexpectedly onto her lips. He shoved his tongue into her mouth and Cordelia shrieked. She didn’t know what to do, without thinking, she bit his tongue hard and he yelled as he pulled away. Cordelia took this chance to slap him and get away. As she turns around, she see’s her girlfriend. She saw. She saw it all. Before Misty could say anything, Cordelia rushed up to her. 

“Misty... baby, it’s not what it looks like at all. He is completely out of it and he kissed m-“ Now it was Cordelia’s turn to be slapped. Misty landed her hand on Cordelia’s cheek, stopping Cordelia’s words. People in the kitchen crowded them and let out a low “Oooooo” Misty didn’t care about the crowd. They could stare all they wanted to. Nothing mattered anymore.  “Fuck you Cordelia. I can’t believe you. Don’t talk to me.” Misty turned around sharply and ran out the kitchen. Timothy stopped Cordelia from following her, “Leave her alone. I can’t believe you’d cheat on someone so beautiful,” he said coldly. Cordelia was shocked, a tang of jealousy hitting her stomach; had Misty been talking to this man while I was gone? 

“Exactly who the fuck are you?” Cordelia replied bluntly. Cordelia tried to look passed his shoulder to see where Misty ran off to. It was no use and Misty was lost in the crowd of people.

“I’m the guy that was taking care of your girl while you were too busy sticking your tongue in other guys mouths. Fucking bitch. I hope she leaves you. She deserves better.” With those cold words, Cordelia shed a tear. “It’s not what it looks like!” Cordelia yelped. She shoved passed him and the people around him, rushing out, trying to find Misty. As Cordelia moved through the crowd, she accidentally ran into Zoe and Kyle. 

“Holy shit Cordelia, what’s wrong?!” Zoe says, seeing the tears run down her Supreme’s cheeks. Kyle grew concerned next to Zoe. 

“M-Misty... sh-she saw something that.. uh.. didn’t seem-I don’t have time to explain... where is she!?” Cordelia wailed. Kyle pitched in, “Miss Cordelia, I saw her leave a couple minutes ago. She said she wasn’t feeling good.. we thought you knew-“ “No! I didn’t know for Christ’s sakes, do you know where exactly she left off to?” Cordelia asks. Kyle shook his head, “I’m assuming back to the academy? If not.. maybe her swamp.” “Thank you. I’m sorry. I-I have to go, i’ll call you guys later. Stay safe.” With that, Cordelia rushed out, moving past the dancing drunks. Zoe and Kyle watched their Supreme leave. “Jesus I wonder what happened...” Kyle said. “I hope everything is okay.. they love each other too much.” Zoe replied.

Cordelia couldn’t even think straight anymore. Her whole world was completely crashing down. The thought of her and Misty breaking up and not being together made her heart ache. Her body was becoming numb. The cool air hit her as she walked down the long drive way. Nothing felt real anymore. She couldn’t believe this was happening. Cordelia stood on the side of the road and hauled a cab. 

“Where to Miss?” The driver asked. Cordelia blankly stared out the window.

“Home.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have been feeling a little down lately so decided to let it all out and make some sad foxxay fics! I don’t know how long I’m gonna continue it but enjoyyyyyy


	2. When the party’s over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Things fall apart... but nothing breaks like a heart.”

“Misty!!!”Cordelia’s shaky voice rang through Miss Robichaux’s Academy. She shut the large doors behind her and rushed inside. Cordelia was still a sobbing mess as she made her way throughout the long hallways. It was completely empty downstairs. The academy looked like a ghost town since everyone was out having fun. No one stayed home tonight. Cordelia decided to check the upstairs where Misty’s room was. She slowly clicked her heel on each step, making her way to the top. Cordelia proceeded down the long, upstairs hallway to Misty’s door. She violently tried to stop the hot tears rushing down her face. She bit her tongue as she stood outside of Misty’s door. Cordelia placed her ear softly on the door. She could make out faint sobs on the other side.  _Oh no. Her Misty....she was in pain, and it was all her fault._ Cordelia couldn’t imagine how Misty must’ve felt. She honestly didn’t blame her. She would’ve reacted the same way. Cordelia just wished that Misty would’ve heard her out... instead of shutting her out. Cordelia felt dizzy at the thought of Misty shutting her out - forever.

Misty was completely broken. She rushed to get the hell out of that party and immediately got a cab to go home. Home. The word sounded funny because she never expected Miss Robichaux’s Academy to be  _her_ home. When Misty thought of the word ‘home’ she pictured her beautiful swamp, out in the middle of no where Louisiana. She loved the peace and quiet. Away from society. Just her and her animals and garden. But ever since she found Cordelia, she was her home. Cordelia gave her that warm feeling. Now, she may never feel that again.

As soon as Misty arrived to the academy, she ran into her room, locking the door behind her. She flopped onto her squeaky bed and screamed into her pillow. Misty didn’t know what to do. It was finally hitting her that she lost her Cordelia. She felt empty. Lost. Her life no longer served a purpose without Cordelia. Misty felt as if someone tore her heart out. Misty was planning on packing all her stuff and having someone take her to her swamp tomorrow morning. Misty wouldn’t dare stay here, where Cordelia lived. Misty felt a little guilty, not hearing her out and giving her a slap... but she deserved it. Cordelia was her first girlfriend and Misty had always read about these sort of things to happen in a bad relationships. One person would cheat on the other. Misty never - ever expected Cordelia to do that to her. Misty thought she didn’t deserve to explain herself. It was all so frustrating and confusing to Misty. She thought Cordelia loved her. She thought they were solid and nothing could tear them apart.... Misty was angry at herself for falling into Cordelia’s trap. The tears wouldn’t stop coming out as she kept thinking about Cordelia. The image of her kissing Hank was stuck in her mind. Every time Misty shut her eyelids, all she could see is her Cordelia... kissing the lips of another. Misty sniffled and perked her head up, as she heard someone open the large academy doors. 

“Misty!!!” was faintly heard from Misty’s room. Misty rolled her eyes and grunted. She didn’t want anything to do with Cordelia. She hoped she would go away forever. Footsteps were soon heard outside of her door. Misty let out a sob, knowing exactly who was behind her door. A few knocks were heard, 

“M-Misty.. please... PLEASE let me talk to you. You don’t understand, nothing happened!” Cordelia sobbed behind the door. Misty snapped and did the unexpected. She quickly took off one of her heels and threw it with all her force against the door. The heel definitely left a mark on the door but Misty didn’t care. Nothing mattered to her anymore. 

“Go fuck yourself Cordelia.” Misty coldly yelled as she dove back into her bed. She teared up again, hearing Cordelia sobbing on the other side.

Cordelia knew Misty wasn’t going to open up any time soon. Knowing that, Cordelia slowly fell down and she scrunched up against Misty’s door. She was a mess. She refused to leave the spot. Both Cordelia and Misty, were crying their hearts out. 

\- - -

“Cordelia? Miss Cordelia??” 

Cordelia groaned as she rubbed her eyes open. She was completely sore and confused. Then it all hit her. Misty was still mad at her. They aren’t on good terms... Cordelia was about to let out another cry, but she remembered Zoe in front of her. Behind Zoe, stood Kyle, feeling a little sorry.

Zoe was worried about her supreme. When the party was nearing an end at midnight, her and Kyle went home. They were both sober, as they weren’t the type to drink. As they were about to head up the stairs of Robichaux’s, the couple spotted Cordelia scrunched up against Misty’s door, asleep. The Supreme had dry tears on her face. 

“Should we wake her up?” Kyle asked. “Yeah... the floor doesn’t look all too comfortable. Jesus Christ what the fuck happened between them?!” Kyle shrugged as Zoe bent down and started to shake Cordelia awake. 

“Cordelia? Miss Cordelia???” 

“Zoe, Kyle... what time is it?” Cordelia asked, while stretching out her sore neck.

”It’s 12:30 AM, Miss.” Kyle replied politely. Cordelia let out a sigh and slowly stood up. She faced Misty’s door once more and sniffled. “God, I wish she would talk to me...” Cordelia said, still facing Misty’s door. Zoe took Cordelia’s hand and made her face her direction. “C’mon Cordelia. It’s pretty late, you should get some rest in your bed. You can talk to me about what happened right now or tomorrow morning. Whenever. I’m always here for you..” Zoe said. Cordelia weakly smiled and hugged the young brunette. “Thank you Zoe.” Cordelia said into her neck. 

Cordelia walks in front of her room, and turns around to face Zoe. “I’ll talk to you about it in the morning. I’m exhausted and quite frankly done with everything. At least when I’m asleep, I won’t feel anything...” Cordelia said in a fake smile. Zoe felt really bad. She had never seen her Supreme act this way. Something big must’ve happened between the two... 

“Okay Cordelia. Get some rest. We love you!” Zoe said. Kyle followed up with, “Yeah, we care a lot Miss Cordelia. Sleep well.” Cordelia smiled at the two and opened her bedroom door. She entered and shut the door behind her. Something felt different. It would be the first time in over a year where her and Misty wouldn’t share a bed together. It felt very odd. Cordelia took off her tight black dress, wishing it was Misty taking it off for her. She also took off the red blood heels she was wearing. She was left in the coolness of her bra and underwear. Cordelia picked out a large sleeping tee from her closet and flopped into bed. She cuddled up against a pillow, picturing Misty here. That night, the two lovers cried themselves to sleep... never keeping the other out of their mind. 

\- - -

Misty awoke to her Stevie Nicks alarm blaring into her eardrums. Misty rolled over and frantically tried to stop the alarm. After a few swings at it, Edge of Seventeen finally came to a stop. Misty’s vision was still cloudy from sleep, and after a few blinks, she finally regained her normal sight. She rolled over again and saw the clock read 9 AM. All the events from last night were flooding into Misty’s mind and she winced. She needed to leave as soon as possible. Misty got up and changed her clothes, as she fell asleep in the dress from last night. Misty changed into a pair of black leggings that hugged her long legs perfectly and a large graphic tee. She put her hair up in a quick pony tail and slid into some slides. Misty stared at her room, “Time to get packing.” 

Misty tossed all her belongings into two suitcases. She even took the Fleetwood Mac posters that hung on her wall and folded it up to take home. The only left thing was the teddy bear Cordelia got her for Valentine’s Day. Misty got a funny idea and quickly grabbed some scissors from her bathroom. She started to the cut the bear and toss the cotton out, leaving it all in her bed. “There, a good going away present for Cordelia,” Misty thought. She smiled bitterly. 

Misty said goodbye once more to her room. As she exited her door, she bumped into someone in the hallway.

”Woah, where are you going?” Queenie asked, looking at the swamp witches suitcases. “I-i’m moving out. Speaking of which, do you know anyone that could take me back to my swamp? I don’t... exactly know how to drive nor own a vehicle,” Misty said with a blush. “Why are you moving out? I thought you and Cordelia were in love-“ “No Queenie. Please listen to me, something happened between us and I don’t want to be here anymore, the same place she lives... so please I need someone to take me back home, to m-my swamp.” Misty said hurriedly, afraid Cordelia might exit her room and see her and Queenie.

Queenie gasped, “Oh shit... who cheated on who?!” “Queenie please I don’t have time-“ 

“Listen to me you dirty hippie, if you tell me all the juicy gossip that happened between you and Cordelia... then i’ll take you to your swamp. I can drive..” Queenie said, folding her arms across her chest. Misty was left with no other choice.... “Alright fine.”

Misty grabbed Queenie’s arm and pulled her into her room and locked it. As Queenie was about to complain, Misty replied, “I didn’t want Cordelia to run into us in the hallway. Okay so look, last night at the party.. Cordelia was supposed to get us drinks...right?” Queenie replied, “right... continue.” 

“So she was taking the longest time ever and I grew a little worried so I went into the kitchen to check on her and there she was, kissing Hank.” Queenie’s eyes went wide and gasped. “No fucking way!!! Holy shit. I never knew Miss Cordelia was a slut.” Queenie said. Misty winced at the dirty word Queenie called Cordelia but decided not to comment. “Yeah... so now you see why I don’t want to be here, so please can you take me to my swamp?” Misty desperately asked. Queenie could see the desperation in the Cajun’s eyes and decided to finally give in. “Yeah sure, but Jesus. I really am sorry. Never knew our Supreme was a cheater. It must really suck, I thought y’all would like... get married eventually or something...” Queenie said. Misty’s heart chipped at the comment and nodded. “Thanks.”

With that, the two made their way downstairs. Queenie walked into the kitchen to grab her car keys. The witches having breakfast at the dinner table looked up. Misty was thankful Cordelia wasn’t up yet. The last thing she wanted to do was run into her.

Zoe choked on her toast as she saw the suitcases Misty was holding. “Woah what the- you’re leaving?!” Zoe asked shockingly. Madison giggled and muttered a low, “finally.” Misty rolled her eyes and replied, “Yes. For your information i’m moving back to my swamp. I’ll be out of everyone’s hair.” As Zoe was about to say something, Queenie jumped in, “You know, I don’t blame Misty for leaving. Cordelia’s a cheating bitch.” Zoe’s eyes went wide open. “Misty.. Cordelia cheated on you?” Zoe asked, walking towards Misty. The wild blonde felt her throat dry. Everyone’s eyes were on her. “Yes she did. That’s why i’m leaving and we are done.” Misty finally got out. “Holy shit. I didn’t know.. I’m sorry.. but you don’t have to move out. You are still apart of this Coven.” Zoe said. “Let her leave Zoe, it’d be weird as fuck if she stayed under the same roof as Cordy,” Madison replied. “Madison you’re just saying that because you personally don’t like Misty. Anyways have you tried to at least talk to Cordelia?” Zoe said, facing Misty  again. Misty looked down at her feet, she felt foolish for not hearing Cordelia out. “No... I saw it all with my two own eyes. There’s nothing to explain.” Madison let out a low whistle. “I’m sorry guys. Maybe I’ll come back and visit, I just have to go back. Queenie can we go now?” Misty asked, turning around to face Queenie. “Yup. Better hurry before cheating Cordelia wakes up.” Misty shuddered at the nickname the girls were already giving Cordelia. She almost felt a little bad... _almost._  The two took off, with Queenie following behind. The girls left for the Louisiana swamps.

”I can’t believe she’s gone. I can’t imagine how Cordelia’s gonna feel...” Zoe said. The witches continued their breakfast and gossiped. Madison was going to reply but a dark voice made everyone in the kitchen go silent.

”How am I going to feel about what?” Cordelia’s dry tone said. Cordelia walked in, butting into the conversation as she heard her own name being talked about. 

“Umm...” Zoe said lightly. The girls gave each other stares, neither of them wanting to speak up to their Supreme. “Well goddamnit is anyone going to speak up?!” Cordelia raised her voice. Cordelia looked between Zoe and Madison, waiting for someone to say something. The young girls looked terrified, they could see Cordelia’s cheeks flush red with rage. Zoe choked, “M-Miss.. Cordelia.... Misty Day... i’m afraid to say that she has-well, yknow... she h-has left the.. Coven,” Zoe finally got the words out. Cordelia’s eyes went wide. “What do you mean she left?!” Cordelia rose her voice again. That’s when Madison had enough, Madison shoved her glass cup onto the table and stood up, facing her Supreme.

“Look Cordy, Misty left you! Okay? She left the Coven. She got all her shit and left just a few minutes ago. Queenie took her back to her dirty old swamp. No one can blame her though... we all knew you were a bitch but no one knew you would be a CHEATING, bitch.” Madison half-yelled.

Cordelia couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She was steaming at this point. She felt her fists tighten; her veins bursting out and her knuckles turning white. Something inside of her snapped, and her powers made her flung Zoe and Madison across the room, making them hit the walls at the same time. The other witches gasped in their seats and lowered their heads, not wanting to upset their Supreme. 

“How could any of you not tell ME?!” Cordelia yelled. “I’m your fucking Supreme. I get to decide who leaves and stays. No one chooses but ME. Am I clear?!” Zoe and Madison were still on the ground and quickly nodded, fearing their Supreme would do something far worse. “Also... why doesn’t anyone think to hear about my side of the story!! I didn’t cheat on her. I would never. Hank was drunk and forcibly put his lips onto mine! I didn’t want it at all. Misty didn’t listen to me explain, now she thinks she saw something but it was nothing!!!” Cordelia was completely breaking down at this point. All the witches in the room were shocked and didn’t know what to say...

Zoe weakly stood up, “Cordelia i’m sorry. You need to talk to Misty. Make things right with her. We all hate to see you like this... It’s sad and... scary,” Zoe said. “She won’t listen to me though - why won’t she listen to me?!” Cordelia wailed. Cordelia shook her hands to her head and start to thump her head, she felt stupid. Madison got closer and took Cordelia’s hands softly, bringing them down to her side. Cordelia was starting to calm. “If I’m being honest here, she’s not gonna listen to you. So do you maybe want  us to go see her and tell her what actually happened?” Madison offered. Cordelia stopped crying for a bit and sniffled, “You guys would do that for me?” 

“Of course. We can go right now...” Zoe replied. Cordelia wondered for a bit. Is now too soon? “Give it a week. If she wants to be left alone, she’ll be left alone.” Cordelia said. The younger girls nodded and sat back down at the table to continue their breakfast.

Cordelia wasn’t feeling so hungry after the mini-tantrum she just threw. She was too embarrassed to be down there with her students so she went back upstairs. As she made her way to the top of the stairs, she saw Misty’s room and decided to see herself. The door knob turned and surely enough, the room was empty except for a bed and dresser. All her belongings were gone, even her posters were taken off the walls. It felt like a piece of Cordelia has died. She couldn’t believe she was gone so soon....

As Cordelia walked closer to her bed, she noticed something. It was the bear she got Misty for Valentine’s Day. It was all cut up and torn. Pieces of the cotton were scattered all over the bed. Cordelia cries were coming back and she couldn’t do anything to stop it. She sat at the end of the bed and picked up a pillow. Cordelia noticed damp tear stains on the pillow. Poor Misty.... If only she knew the truth. Cordelia brought the pillow near her nose and inhaled deeply. “God... I miss you.” Cordelia thought outloud. She layed back and took a nap on Misty’s bed, holding her pillow tight. 

 

 


	3. Wake up alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s okay in the day, I’m staying busy.”

As promised, Cordelia gave it a whole week. A whole 7 days without each other. Both of the girls were lost without the other. They cried themselves to sleep each day, holding their pillows tight, thinking of the other. Cordelia had never gone through this much of a heartbreak before. It felt as if her whole world completely crashed. She was living without a purpose. She could physically feel the pain in her chest. It’s as if Misty took her heart and they both walked out the door. Love didn’t live with her anymore. Cordelia’s students had started to notice, as each day has gotten worse. The Supreme had become colder with each day. When she had Misty, she used to be full of light, but now... if you looked into Cordelia’s eyes, you’d see nothing but emptiness. As the night was nearing, Cordelia took another swig from her flask, clearing her dark thoughts. She hadn’t been eating much, all she did was drink till she was numb. Drink till she forgot about everything. She didn’t want to feel this way anymore. Her bony hand gently set the half-empty flask on the night table next to her bed. Cordelia shut her eyes and rubbed her closed eyelids. She then moved her dainty fingers to pinch the bridge of her nose. She groaned as she felt the alcohol traveling through her bloodstream,  _the alcohol was already working._ Cordelia was feeling a little lightheaded. She sighed and rubbed her temples. She couldn’t possibly sit up any longer. In seconds, she fell back onto her bed, passed out drunk, again. It had become a daily thing for the Supreme to do. Wake up, throw up, and drink. 

\- -

“Guys, I’m really worried about Cordelia. She’s slowly killing herself...” Zoe whispered to her witch friends. Zoe, Queenie and Madison all sat in the living room, doing nothing in particular. Madison scoffs. 

“About time. That bitch can rot in hell for all I care... We should have known better. She is exactly like her mother. Worse, probably,” Madison said coldly. “How could Cordelia possibly be worse than Fiona? Cordelia hasn’t killed you — not yet at least...” Zoe said. Madison rolled her eyes and moved her right sleeve up, to show the other girls the dark, purple bruise Cordelia had given her. “Don’t forget what she did to me...” Queenie giggled,

“Girl, don’t act like you didn’t have it coming. You just don’t know when to shut up. Especially when it comes to M-i-s-t-y,” Queenie says, spelling the witches name, fearing if Cordelia heard. Madison was about to chew Queenie out but Zoe stops her, “Guys seriously. Focus. This whole thing is a fucking mess. Cordelia and Misty breaking up might be the worst thing that’s ever happened to this Coven. It’s hurting  _everyone._ We need to do something about it quick.” Queenie nods, “Yeah... i’m sick of Cordelia punishing us for shit we didn’t do. She should be punishing you-know-who..” Queenie trails off, 

“Is that swamp bitch even alive, like has anyone even cared enough to check on her?” Madison asks. Queen shook her head, “Nope. That dirty hippie doesn’t own a cellphone...” This catches Zoe’s attention. “Shit, why did we let her leave without a cellphone... We have to go check on her!!! I can’t imagine her taking this situation well.” Zoe says standing. “Woah, woah, woah, it’s like 10 PM. I am NOT going out into the Louisiana swamps in the night time, I could get eaten by one of her gator pets!” Madison screams. 

“That is true. When I dropped her off, she had to use a spell to tame them, before they could eat me. That bitch is insane and has a million of other dangerous creatures out there too. Maybe we should wait till tomorrow morning? Y’know... when there is daylight and we can actually see the animals, and where we are going,” Queenie suggested. “Agreed,” Madison said. Zoe sighed as she sat back down on the couch, “Alright, fine. Maybe you guys are right. But we are for sure going okay? We need to fix this. Cordelia and Misty belong together. I can’t see it any other way.”

Queenie and Madison nodded slightly, agreeing with Zoe. It was then silent for a minute, as the three girls were thinking deeply.

“Do you guys believe Cordelia?” Zoe asked, interrupting the silence. “What do you mean?” Queenie asked. “Well.. do you really believe she didn’t cheat on Misty? That it was Hank forcibly pressing his lips against hers?” Zoe said, looking out into the fireplace that was running in front of them. A flame sparked as Madison replied, “Honestly... Cordelia isn’t the type to cheat. I know a cheater when I see one, and that is not Cordelia. She really loved Misty.. she still does. Plus we all know how shitty Hank was, so I really doubt she is lying. She is really hurt... like reallly hurt,” Madison said. “Wow Madison, that’s thoughtful of you to pay that close attention to Cordelia...” Zoe said, playfully. The movie star rolled her eyes and mouthed a “whatever” towards Zoe. “Nah, but seriously, I don’t think Cordelia is lying either. She’s way too heartbroken over the swamp witch. Why are you asking Zoe, do you think she’s lying or something?” Queenie says, raising her brow. Zoe thinks a bit before answering, “No. She can’t be lying, Cordelia wouldn’t lie or cheat. It just sucks Misty thinks that, all because she walked in on the wrong time.” Queenie and Madison agree. “When I came back from dropping off Misty, and y’all told me that Cordelia actually didn’t cheat... I knew. I just had a gut feeling about this. It’s not Cordelia to randomly cheat, especially on Misty,” Queenie said. “Yeah... Hopefully we will fix this.” Zoe said. More comfortable silence filled the living room of the Coven. All that was heard were the occasional fire pops from the fireplace.

“Guys, I don’t like Cordelia drinking. She’s becoming her mother..” Zoe said lightly. An idea sparked in her mind and she continues, “Let’s go up to her room and hide her alcohol. All that alcohol can’t be good for her, we need to stop her now before it’s too late,”

“We can also bring up some aspirin while we are at it, God knows she’s gonna need it in the morning,” Queenie suggested.

“Yeah let’s hide the bitches booze. She is a scary drunk,” Madison says. Zoe agreed with her friends. Queenie quickly goes into the kitchen to get some aspirin and a bottled water. The three make their way up the stairs ever so quietly. They tiptoed down the upstairs hallway and reached Cordelia’s room. Madison used a spell to open the door, as it was locked. The spell caused the door to open swiftly. The girls walked in and their hearts all broke at the sight. Their Supreme, passed out drunk on the bed. Empty alcohol bottles scattered all over the room, her half empty flask sitting on the night table. 

“Jesus Christ, how hasn’t she gotten alcohol poisoning yet!?” Queenie asked. Zoe couldn’t wait any longer and started to pick up the empty bottles of alcohol. Madison took the half empty flask and roamed around the room. Madison opened up drawers until she hit the bottom one. “Gotcha!” Madison said quietly. The movie star had found her Supreme’s alcohol stash. Cordelia was completely loaded with all different types of drinks. Ranging from cheap vodka to expensive wines. As Zoe threw away the empty bottles in Cordelia’s bathroom, she came out and stood next to Madison.

“Holy shit... there’s like 10 full bottles of alcohol,” Zoe observed, standing above Madison. “Yeah well, let’s take them all before she drinks herself to death. Help me carry some.” Zoe obeyed Madison’s order and took 5 bottles, as Madison took the other 5. Queenie placed the aspirin on her night table, along with the water bottle. Queenie looked up and saw her friends with the loaded alcohol. “Jesus Christ... was that all of it?” Queenie asked. “Um, I think so. I didn’t check her closet though,” Madison said. Queenie moved over to Cordelia’s closet and rummaged through it. On the top shelf were even more bottles of alcohol, all unopened. Queenie grabbed the 5 bottles and came out. “Look what I found you guys,” Queenie said. Madison and Zoe gasped, “Why does she have so many?!” Zoe asked in shocked tone. Madison replied softly, “A heartbreak’s a heartbreak. I’ve been there before. I totally get it... anyways let’s get out of here before she notices.” Zoe and Queenie agreed. Madison used her powers again and opened the door. As the three walked out, Madison used her power to lock and shut the door, just like it was before. Each girl carried 5 bottes of full alcohol in their arms. They silently made their way down the long stairs and went straight to the kitchen. As they all stood in the middle of the kitchen, they ran into a problem...

“Well, me and Kyle don’t drink so...” Zoe trailed off. 

“I’m more of a smoker, lately...” Madison said, trailing off as well. 

Zoe and Madison looked up to Queenie. “Hey don’t look at me! I don’t want this shit. Do you guys think Coco would want it?” Queenie asked. “Please... Coco took a vacation with her family to Bora Bora as soon as Cordelia was becoming aggressive. She’s probably drinking far more expensive alcohol than this shit...” Madison said. “True. Oh well. Let’s just dump it out in the sink then,” Queenie suggested. Madison and Zoe agreed and they all took turns pouring the alcohol down the drain. 15 empty bottles later, all the alcohol was finally gone. Zoe grabbed a plastic bag and threw all the bottles away.

Madison yawned and looked over to the clock. It was nearing midnight. “Well it’s time for my beauty rest. Night bitches, tomorrow we got a couple to fix!” Madison said. “I’m gonna head up to bed too, Kyle must be lonely without me..” Zoe said. “Ima hit the hay too. Goodnight guys.” Queenie said.

With that, all the girls went back to their own rooms. Zoe opened her door and found Kyle watching some show on their bed. Kyle smiled as soon as he saw his girlfriend. “Hey babe, finally you’re back. I want you to watch this show with me,” Kyle said. Zoe giggled, as she was changing out of her day clothes. She put on some pajamas and jumped into bed with her boyfriend. She immediately snuggled up to Kyle and he held her close. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. “What show?” Zoe asked. “It’s called The Haunting of Hill House. Let’s watch till we both fall asleep!” Kyle said excitedly. Zoe kissed him and agreed. The couple binged a few episodes before falling asleep together. 

\- -

The morning came rather quickly for Zoe as she had a dreamless sleep. Zoe blinked a few times before looking over at the clock, it was already 9 AM. Zoe yawned but didn’t want to waste anymore time. She unwrapped herself gently from Kyle and got ready. As she was done getting ready, she decided to leave Kyle a note. She got a note pad and wrote, 

“ _Going out with Queenie and Madison. Be back soon. I love you. P.S. make sure to check on Miss Cordelia and make sure she has some breakfast!”_

Zoe placed it on the night table next to their bed for Kyle to see when he awakes from his slumber. She left the room silently. As Zoe entered the hallway, she made her way to Madison’s room. Zoe knocked and the blonde opened shortly after.

Madison smiled,“I’m almost ready to head out, let me get my shoes on.” “Sounds good. Is Queenie up?” Zoe asked. Madison shrugged. “Well, while you are putting on your shoes on, I’ll go check. We have to leave as soon as possible before Cordelia wakes up.” Madison agreed and continued putting her shoes on. Zoe went across the hallway and went to Queenie’s room. Just as Zoe was about to knock, Queenie flung the door open. “Hey bitch, of course i’m ready. Let’s go!” Queenie said. Madison was already out in the hallway, so the three girls headed out to check on Misty Day. 

The three witches hopped into Queenie’s car. Queenie in the drivers seat, Zoe in shotgun, and Madison had the whole backseat to herself. Queenie pulled out of the long driveway of Miss Robichaux’s. They were soon on their way to the Louisiana swamps where Misty had lived.

It was a humid morning in New Orleans so Zoe turned up the A/C. “God, it’s so hot... how does Misty deal with no air conditioning in her swamp?” Zoe let’s out a frustrated huff. She was fanning herself with her own hand to help the hotness. “I don’t know, all she has is a cheap metal fan,” Queenie said. Madison looked down and she was already showing some pit stains through her tee, “Gross, i’m all sweaty!” Madison complained. “Sorry! My A/C is shitty..” Queenie mumbles. Zoe tried to make the long ride a little less uncomfortable by turning on the radio. They girls just listened to whatever the local radio station had to offer. 

After an hour, Queenie drove into a secluded area. They were no longer on road, as they had begun to drive on dirt. The long, dirt road was surrounded in trees.

“Um Queenie, are you sure you know where you’re going?” Madison asks. “Chill, her swamp is just around the corner...” Queenie says. The voodoo witch drives ahead with caution. Once she reaches a certain distance, she stops the car and shuts off the engine. 

“Alright, her swamp is down this area. It’s surrounded by trees so I can’t drive my car there. We have to walk a bit,” Queenie informs her friends. “Ugh, it’s so fucking humid, she better have some water for us,” Madison groans. The three girls step out and immediately step on the branches and leaves on the ground. Some mud would splatter beneath their shoes. “Thank God I wore my old shoes...” Queenie said.

Queenie led Zoe and Madison down a secluded path. The girls could already hear the many animals that lived in the Louisiana swamps. Soon, Queenie pushed out a ginormous leaf and there it was, Misty’s swamp. Queenie held the leaf in place as Zoe and Madison crouched through it. Queenie followed and let go of the leaf, as it went back into it’s place. “Holy shit... it’s not that bad,” Madison said. Zoe agreed. Misty had a beautiful garden out front, with all different types of flowers. All of a sudden, an alligator slowly starts to come out from a nearby swamp. Zoe notices and speaks softly, not wanting to disturb the animal, 

“Guys... Guys! Is that a fucking alligator?!” Zoe asks panicking. Queenie and Madison both yell, “Where?!” at the same. Zoe shakes her index finger as she points to the creature slowly coming towards them. As soon as Madison and Queenie notice, they yell in synch. “MISTY FUCKING COME OUT HERE AND HELP US!!!!” Madison yells. The three girls keep moving back, as the gator kept moving towards them.

Immediately, the front door of Misty’s cabin swings open. Misty leaps over the two, small porch steps and runs in front of the alligator. Misty tilts her head back, closes her eyes, and says some words in Latin. The alligator then suddenly turns around and heads back into the muck of the water. Zoe, Madison and Queenie all let out a sigh of relief. Misty turns around and looks at the girls in disbelief,

“Zoe, Queenie, Madison??? What are you guys doing here? You oughta be lucky I was around otherwise God knows what the gators coulda done to you guys!” Misty says. Zoe wipes the sweat forming on her brow and responds, “Misty we are here because we need to talk to you.” Misty sighs, she already has a feeling what they want to talk to her about. “Uh... um of course. C’mon in. You guys look like you could use a nice cold glass of water,” Misty says. “No shit,” Madison says, airing out her tee. Misty walks up the two steps and opens the thin door. The girls follow Misty into her home. It was small, but very roomy. Queenie, Madison and Zoe all sit on the wooden chairs Misty had in her “kitchen”. Misty went to the sink and grabbed three glasses. She poured a good amount of water into each glass and carried it back on a metal tray she had. The girls each took a glass and said their thank you’s. Misty grabbed a wooden box and flipped it upside down, using it as a place to sit. She sat and fiddled with her hands, waiting for them to talk to her. As Zoe finished taking a long sip, she cleared her throat.

“Alright look. I don’t want to make this more difficult than it has to be but... you need to come back, Misty. Back to Miss Robichaux’s and back to Miss Cordelia. Please Misty... Cordelia is an absolute mess without you-“ Misty snorted. “Maybe she should’ve thought about that before she cheated on me, i’m so done with her bullshit,” Misty replied coldly. “But you don’t understand Misty... Cordelia didn’t cheat on you!” Zoe said. Queenie jumped in, “Yeah girl, she didn’t cheat on you.” Misty looked up in confusion. “What do you mean she didn’t cheat? I saw it with my own two eyes, kissing Hank-“ 

“You saw wrong Misty! You should have at least heard Cordelia’s side before up and leaving her and the Coven!” Madison snapped, as she cut the swamp witch off. “Listen to me very closely, i’m going to tell you exactly what happened... all what Cordelia told us. If you still don’t want to go back with us, back to her, that’s your own problem. Got it?” Zoe said.

Misty thought for a bit. She did spend the whole week regretting not hearing Cordelia out. She was holding onto this shred of hope that maybe.... _maybe,_ it wasn’t what she saw. She was hoping every night that there was some sort of explanation to what happened. Misty needed Cordelia. She felt lifeless without her. She would spend the long, hot days watering the plants, expanding her garden. Or playing with the animals that had welcomed her back into the swamp. Anything... to help her distract the heartache the Supreme had caused her. Misty sucked in a long breath and exhaled. She looked back up into Zoe’s eyes, as they had been observing her. 

“Okay. I’m ready to listen to the story.” Misty finally said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t think a lot of people are liking this lmao but idc i cant stop writing this....


	4. All roads lead to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s all for you.”

Misty couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She was completely speechless as Zoe was telling her the whole story. Her cheeks were burning...  _Cordelia never cheated on her._ Misty felt an ache in the pit of her stomach. Hearing all of this had made her sick to her stomach. All this happened for  _nothing._ “Excuse me,” Misty quickly excused herself and ran out to the outdoor bathroom. She opened the wooden door and kneeled down as she puked her guts out in the toilet. She threw up for thirty seconds until she was dry heaving.

“Woah, Misty... are you alright?!” Zoe asks as she followed Misty outside. Zoe bent down behind her. She held her wild hair back as the swamp witch finished throwing up. Misty wiped her mouth. “Y-Yeah... i’m fine... this is just— overwhelming. Are you being completely honest with me? W-with everything you said??” Misty gets out. She turns around and faces the brunette, desperate for an answer. Zoe nods furiously, “Yes Misty. One hundred percent. We wouldn’t lie, and Cordelia sure wouldn’t lie. She hasn’t exactly taken the whole break-up too well...” Zoe says, trailing off. Zoe wasn’t too sure if she wanted to tell Misty right now... especially in the state Misty was in at the moment. But she had the right to know. She _needed_ to know. She needed to be informed how Cordelia had become dependent on alcohol and alcohol only. Misty’s eyes grew with worry as she waited for Zoe to continue. Zoe sucked in a sharp breath,

“Please don’t worry or freak out but— Miss Cordelia has sorta become an.. alcoholic..” Zoe said lightly. Misty’s eyes dropped and let out a stream of light tears. “This is all my fault... she’s slowly killin’ herself and it’s all my fault. I didn’t listen to her. What if she doesn’t even want me back? She must hate me oh god—“ Misty was spilling out words till she felt the vile rise up in her throat again. She immediately turned around and dumped her guts in the toilet. All this information was making her soul sick. Her cheeks were flushed and her heart was racing— she needs Cordelia. 

Zoe brushed the golden locks. “I’m so sorry all this information is making you sick... I didn’t want to lie or keep it from you. You had to eventually know...” Zoe says. Misty nods, “It’s fine. I’m glad you told me..” Misty wiped her mouth again and felt a little better, after throwing up all that guilt. 

“Oh and by the way, there’s no way Cordelia wouldn’t want you back. She needs you as much as you need her. She’s been really scary lately... she’s been more aggressive and cold,” Zoe told Misty. The blonde gasped, “Oh geez, I’m sorry... I hope you didn’t get hurt too badly then,” Misty softly says. Zoe shrugged, “I mean she just threw me to the wall once. I had it coming. But Madison on the other hand, had it worse though...” 

Misty was in complete utter shock. She couldn’t believe her ex-girlfriend had gone completely mental after leaving her. She felt terrible for what she caused her witch sisters. All of Cordelia’s actions were her fault. She caused for Cordelia to act out. 

The door swings open, as Madison and Queenie both step out. The two girls walk towards Misty and Zoe, who were sitting in the outdoor bathroom. 

“You alright swampy?” Madison asks. Misty nods, “Yeah.. I just— I don’t know, feel super guilty and completely sick to my stomach. I’m sorta fine now,” Misty informs. “Well now that you’re feeling fine and know that Cordelia didn’t even cheat on you... will you come back to her and us?” Queenie asks, a little impatient. Misty scratches the back of her head and thinks deeply. Misty wanted nothing more than to go back into Cordelia’s arms again. She needed her. Misty was stuck with Cordelia for the rest of eternity— not that she was complaining. Misty looks up slowly, to the three girls standing above her, 

“Look guys, I’d love to come back... Are you sure she’s not gonna want to kill me if she knows I’m back?” Misty asks, somewhat seriously. “Well.. I don’t know about that,” Queenie teases. Zoe shoves Queenie and gives her a glare.

“We are sure she won’t kill you,” Zoe reassures Misty. “Look... just at least be friends again. You guys don’t have to necessarily get back together, but for the love of God, please be on good terms with each other. It’s killing me— literally, that you two aren’t on good terms. I’m sure Zoe has informed you of all the fucked up shit she is doing to us...” Madison says, heatedly. Misty chews her bottom lip as she stands back up. 

“Alright... i’ll come back.” Misty says, eventually giving in. The three girls cheer and clap. “Thank God! Maybe now Cordelia will be less of a bitch,” Madison says. “True that. I was afraid she was becoming a mini Fiona,” Queenie replies. As Misty heard the girls conversation, she couldn’t help but think, “ _Had_ _Cordelia really turned that bad? All because of her...?”_ Misty shook the thought away. She was feeling a little nervous to go back now... 

“Alright, let’s get your stuff packed, okay Mist?” Zoe asked. Misty nodded. The Cajun lead the three witches back inside. The girls all helped her pack her stuff. Misty decided not to entirely bring everything back, just in case something goes wrong and she has to come back here. The swamp will always be that safe place for her— a safe home for her only. Each of the girls carried a suitcase and stood in the middle of her four by four home.

“Well.. that’s almost everything. You sure you don’t wanna bring everything?” Queenie asks Misty. The blonde shakes her head no, “Just in case... I want to have this place always available for me.” Queenie shrugs. “Well let’s go then..” Madison, Zoe and Misty agree. Misty locks the door behind them and they all walk down the two porch steps. Misty looks back once more... “Hope this isn’t the last time I see ya...” Misty says softly, speaking to her swamp. She turns around and quickly follows the other girls. After a bit of walking, they finally reach Queenie’s car. The girls all place the suitcases in the open trunk. 

Queenie hops into the driver seat, and this time, Madison sits in shot gun. Zoe happily shares the backseat with Misty. They all buckle in and immediately head back to the academy.

Only a minute into the driving, Madison quickly remembers to turn on the car A/C at full blast. Misty’s eyes wandered to the front and saw Queenie had a CD player in the car. “Oh! Queenie! Mind if I play Stevie? I have Bella Donna on CD!” Misty quickly says. Queenie chuckles, at the girls obsession with Stevie Nicks. “Sure girl, hand me the CD.” 

Misty digs deep into her large canvas bag and finds the CD. She opens up the case and carefully hands the almost clean CD to her friend. Queenie takes it, holding it from the hole in the center and places it in the CD player. It took a few seconds till the first track was first heard. Queenie turned up the volume and Misty was soon at ease. The girls were all enjoying some Stevie in the almost cool car. 

After 30 minutes, Queenie exits the freeway and pulls into a gas station that was on the side of the highway. She slows the car down and parks in front of a gasoline tank. She shuts the engine off and both the music and A/C come to a stop. Misty frowns at Stevie stopping. Madison and Zoe frown at the cool air not coming out anymore. Queenie saw the faces of her friends and quickly apologized, 

“Sorry guys, i’m low on gas! I need to fill the car up otherwise we won’t make it back home. Meanwhile i’m filling it up, how about you guys go inside and get a pop or an ice-cream treat? On me!” Queenie said. She dug into her wallet and handed them each $5 and the girls were all happy. “Thanks Queenie, you’re the best!” Madison says. “Yeah, yeah whatever.” 

Misty, Madison and Zoe all rush to the entrance of the gas station. The automatic doors slide open as they walked in. There was only a few people in there, minding their own business. Madison quickly grabs Zoe’s arm and rushes them to the ice-cream aisle. Misty was left all alone. She slowly tried to find the cold refreshments. As she turned the corner, she found the fridge full of sodas in the back. She made her way and then all of a sudden, ran into someone. 

“Woah— I’m sorry, I swear I didn’t-“ Misty rambled on till she looked up. She gasped, 

“It’s... you..” Misty says surprised. Timothy let’s out a chuckle. He then flashes his million dollar smile, “Yes... it’s me. Misty... right?” Timothy asks. Misty nods, 

“Timothy?” The man nods. “The one and only...” Misty was a little weirded out, “What are you doing here??? Are you following me?” Misty teases.

Timothy nods and follows along with Misty’s game, “Yes, i’m following you around because i’m a crazy serial killer that is attracted to curly haired blondes! I capture them and cut all their hair off and save it to my curly-blonde hair collection! I occasionally make them into wigs and sell them to hair charities as well!” Timothy says in a fake dark voice. Misty let’s out a laugh. “Good one.... I think you would make the most thoughtful serial killer ever,” Misty says, complimenting the man.

“Right? I should be a famous actor... or a professional wig maker,” Timothy says. Misty giggled even more.

 “Nah, but i’m just here because I kinda got thirsty on my road trip,” he explains and shows Misty the Dr. Pepper in his hand. Misty scrunches her face in disgust,

 “Yuck.. Dr. Pepper...” Timothy acts fake offended, and let’s out an exaggerated gasp. He covers his free hand with his mouth, “Wow! You really just hurt my feelings. Dr. Pepper is my favorite...” he explains.

“Well Mr. Timothy...” Misty says, she walks to open the fridge and reaches out to get a Sprite. As she pulls the drink out, she turns around and shows Timothy, “I’m a Sprite kinda gal, a.k.a the best drink ever!” Misty says in a goofy smile. 

“I like that smile. Anyways... how are you doing? Y’know after that whole— mess of a party,” Timothy asks in a serious tone now.

Misty’s smile drops, “We haven’t seen each other since actually...” Timothy let’s out a sympathetic smile. “Aw shit, i’m real sorry. You really didn’t deserve that.. Hey look,” Timothy continues, “I gotta go..but I don’t want to lose touch. Do you think I could... pfft, I don’t know... maybe have your number?” Timothy asks in a sheepish smile.

Misty’s cheeks flush and her stomach starts to feel funny. “I’d love to give you my number, if only I had a cellphone! How about you give me your number and i’ll call you once I get ahold of a phone. Deal?” Misty asks. Timothy gets excited and smiles real wide. “Deal! I’ll be back in one second, don’t you move!”

The attractive man runs to the front of the gas station, asking the guy behind the counter for a piece of paper and pen. He slides Timothy a sticky note and a pen. Timothy writes his number neatly, using the front counter as a flat surface to write on. As soon as he writes the last number, he rushes back to the blonde that made his heart flutter. He hands her the sticky note.

”Pinky promise you’ll call me as soon as you get ahold of a phone?” Timothy asked, sticking out his pinky. Misty internally awed at the child-like actions he had. Misty linked her pinky with his, “I pinky promise I’ll call you,” Misty said smiling. Misty clutched the sticky note tight in her hand. He waved goodbye as he quickly paid for his soft drink. He then heads out the automatic sliding doors and out to his car. Misty was feeling butterflies in her stomach, the same feeling she had when she first met Cordelia. _Cordelia..._ Misty cursed at herself. She needs to get back to Cordelia. 

“Hey Misty, you ready to pay?” Zoe asks, walking behind Misty. The blonde turns around and nods. Misty shoves the sticky note into her canvas bag, before Zoe could question it. She follows Zoe to the counter, where Madison already was, paying for her ice treat. Misty quickly payed for her Sprite and the three girls were already on their way out the gas station. They get back into their same spots. Queenie was already in the car, getting a head start on the A/C. 

“Here Queenie, I got you a cherry popsicle, your favorite,” Zoe says, handing the girl the cherry popsicle. Queenie thanks the brunette and unwraps the treat. She sticks it in her mouth and drives out the gas station. Before Misty could complain, Madison turned Stevie back on. Misty smiled, “Thanks Madi,” Madison said a small whatever. 

After 30 more minutes, Queenie and the girls finally pulled into the long driveway of Miss Robichaux’s Academy. Misty felt the nerves in her stomach crawl back.

“G-guys... I don’t know about this—“ Misty says, shaking. Zoe soothes Misty’s nerves by rubbing her shoulder. “It’s okay Misty. It’s just Cordelia...” Zoe says. _Just_ _Cordelia._ Misty slowly nods and agrees. All the girls hop out of the car and shut the car doors. Queenie unlocks her trunk and they each retrieve a suitcase. Zoe leads the way and the other girls follow her. They enter through the large, front doors. Misty could feel her heart race with each second. They made their way down the hallway and run into Kyle. He gives Zoe a quick peck and looks over towards Misty. “Hey! Welcome back!” He says with a huge grin. Misty nods and gives a fake smile. All of a sudden, Misty felt her stomach do a flip at the familiar voice she longed missed. Everyone in the hallway turns silent and immediately freezes their actions. 

“Who’s there?” Cordelia asks as she exits the living room and enters the hallway. Queenie mutters a low, “Oh shit...”

The Supreme freezes in her tracks as she makes eye contact with the woman that caused all her love and pain. Cordelia let’s a hot tear slip down her cheek, 

”M-Misty..?” Cordelia’s voice wobbles. A tear slides down Misty’s cheek as well and the salty tear reaches her lips. “Hi Cordelia... long time no see huh?” Misty says in a weak smile.

Cordelia rushes up to the curly blonde and runs into her arms. Misty catches Cordelia and spins her around in a tight hug. They each nuzzle in each other’s necks, inhaling their scent. “Oh God, I missed you so much Misty,” Cordelia said into Misty’s hair. Misty lets go and stares into the Supreme’s eyes,

“I missed you too Cordelia...” 


	5. Just friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When will we get the time to be just friends?”

All of the other witches left the hallway, as they wanted to give Cordelia and Misty their privacy. They offered to take all of Misty’s suitcases up to her old room, so Misty didn’t have to worry about it later on. Cordelia felt as if she was in a dream. On cloud 9. She never expected Misty to come back to her. She felt her heart slowly becoming full as each minute passed. One thing that Cordelia remembered is that they weren’t necessarily back together—  _yet._ They were just friends. The thought of them _only_ being friends was bothering Cordelia. She just wanted to cuddle and kiss Misty. But... she couldn’t do any of those things. They were just friends. 

“Would you like to go sit in the living room and... talk?” Cordelia nervously asked. Misty gave a simple nod. Misty slowly followed Cordelia into the living room and they sat across from each other. The living room was completely empty except for the two girls. It soon became filled with uncomfortable silence, neither of them wanting to talk first. They had never been this awkward before. It was almost strange for it to be so silent between Cordelia and Misty. They always would be comfortable and talkative with each other. 

Misty was fumbling with her hands, as it had became a nervous habit for her whenever she got extremely nervous. Cordelia noticed and had enough, 

“Misty— please look at me,” Cordelia said sternly, yet softly. Misty obeyed and looked up. Her eyes landed onto those eyes she fell in love with almost a year ago. Looking into Cordelia’s eyes felt as if no time had passed. It felt like nothing was wrong between them and they were still together.... but deep down, Misty knew it wasn’t true. It hurt Misty knowing they weren’t necessarily fine. She wanted nothing more than to get back together but her heart told her to wait... wait a little longer. 

“Look Misty, I don’t know where to begin. I guess I should start off with how sorry I am... and that you had to walk in at the wrong time and place... I hope one of the girls informed you on the real story... right?” Cordelia shakily asked. Misty nodded,

”Yeah, they told me. You don’t have to apologize Dee... It’s all my fault. I shouldn’t have walked out without hearing your side of the story, I felt super guilty and foolish,” Misty said, dropping her facial expressions. Cordelia noticed and quickly stood up and rushed over to where Misty was sitting. Cordelia kneeled in front of the other blonde and placed her hands on Misty’s lap. Misty’s heart leaped at the sudden contact. 

“Shh.. honey, it wasn’t your fault. It was Hank’s fault. He was drunk out of his mind and thought it was okay to shove his tongue inside my mouth. I promise you that as soon as I felt his disgusting tongue in my mouth, I bit down as hard as I could.... and when he finally released me, he yelled at me saying, ‘you bith!!!’” Cordelia said the last part in a swollen tongue impersonation. Misty giggled at that and it made Cordelia’s heart smile. Misty noticed Cordelia’s hands were still on her lap and placed her hand on top of Cordelia’s. She started to play with her hands. Misty noticed how boney they had become.   _She_ _did_   _in_ _fact_   _get_   _thinner..._ That‘s when Misty remembered the disgusting addiction Cordelia had picked up on when they took a break. 

“Hey...” Misty slowly said. Cordelia’s eyes perked up and immediately looked into Misty’s eyes, “I don’t want you to drink anymore... I want you to eat your daily meals and be healthy,” Misty sternly said. Cordelia’s cheeks flushed. She didn’t expect the other girls to inform Misty about her alcohol addiction she had formed. Cordelia slowly began, 

“I’ll stop. Now that you’re back, I won’t need to depend on alcohol anymore—“ 

“No Cordelia. Listen to me. I don’t want you to stop ‘cause of me. I want you to stop for yourself. You can’t depend on alcohol or me. You have to depend on yourself. I want you to be healthy..” Misty softly says, cutting off the other girl. Cordelia bites her lip. She knew Misty was right.

”What did you do then?” Cordelia asked.

Misty scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, then immediately understood what she was asking, 

“I eventually got sick of crying, so I stayed up. I cleaned the swamp, expanded my garden, took care of the many animals... I ran around so I didn’t have to think about thinking. Anything to distract the aching pain in my chest.” 

Cordelia felt awful for all the trouble she caused the other girl. She leaned forward and placed her head on Misty’s lap, holding her tight. Misty stroked her hair. 

“You have no idea how in love I am with you... I never stopped loving you, that was absolutely one of the worst weeks of my entire life... I love you Misty. I need you,” Cordelia said into Misty’s lap. Misty’s heart was racing. She couldn’t say it. She couldn’t say those words back. Something inside of her was screaming at her to wait. Misty bit her tongue. Cordelia soon picked her head up and looked into Misty’s eyes. Misty didn’t return the words. Cordelia grew with worry. Misty saw Cordelia was staring at her and felt guilty. Cordelia couldn’t believe it. She scoffed, 

“So what? You don’t love me anymore?” Cordelia asked in disbelief. Misty choked on air as she heard the question. Cordelia’s eyes were glassy and she could feel her heart race. She blinked a tear away and waited for her life to respond. Misty looked away, fearing she would cry at the sight of Cordelia crying, 

“Look... Cordelia. I know you didn’t cheat. I know. But.. I’d like some time.. some time to think. We can’t just go back to way things were. It would be... _weird.._ Think of it as a do-over. When we first met, we didn’t right away start kissing each other and what not, right? So let’s take it slow. You know i’ll always love you. As both a friend and lover,” Misty explained. Misty found her way back to Cordelia’s eyes. Misty saw a tear sliding down her cheek and quickly wiped it away with her thumb. Misty slowly stroked her cheek, admiring how gorgeous Cordelia was.

Cordelia’s ears were burning at the sudden contect. Never in her entire life had she wanted to kiss Misty this badly before. She just wanted to close the space between them. She had terribly missed those lips of Misty’s. She didn’t want to wait any longer but she wanted to respect the other girls decision. Cordelia placed her own hand on top of Misty’s, which was still on her cheek. Cordelia couldn’t help but think how beautiful Misty was. 

“You’re so beautiful-“ Cordelia and Misty both said at the same time. Both girls blushed. They both moved their hands back down to their own space.

“So much for just friends, huh?” Cordelia teased. Misty giggled. “I promise we’ll be alright. I’m just glad to be on good terms with you,” Misty said. Cordelia nodded, “Yeah... it was awful without you around.” Suddenly, a hurdle of footsteps were making their way down the stairs, interrupting the silence in the living room. “Misty! Hey Misty!!! We need to ask you a question-“ 

“No fucking way... you guys are actually back together!” Queenie excitedly says, as she see’s the position they’re in. Cordelia and Misty quickly turn around and immediately detach from each other. The Supreme stands and sits on a different couch. It was no use as Queenie, Madison and Zoe were all standing in front of them, staring.

See? What’d I tell you Queenie. I knew they’d be back together in no time!” Zoe says in a laugh, lightly shoving the girl. Queenie rolled her eyes, knowing she lost the bet.

“Ugh! Gross... now that means we are going to be needing our earplugs back for the night...” Madison states. Queenie and Zoe let out a stream of giggles. Cordelia could see Misty was shaking a bit as her cheeks were as red as a tomato. This was making her uncomfortable. Cordelia had enough. Cordelia slammed her hand on the table in front of her and stood up, getting all eyes on her. 

”Alright, alright enough! For your guys information... we aren’t back together. We are just friends. It is also not any of your concern and the comments were extremely unnecessary and inappropriate!” Cordelia sternly said to her students as she walked over to them. The three girls got in a straight line and said their apologies. Misty was awkwardly sitting on the couch, not knowing what to do.

“Now what did you even need?!” Cordelia asked the three girls. Queenie spoke up gently,

“Well Miss Cordelia, we were putting Misty’s things back in her room and her bag spilled open,” this got Misty’s attention and she perked her head up, “We found this in here and we wanted to know if she needed to keep it...” Queenie pulled out the sticky note with Timothy’s number. Misty saw and immediately stood up. She ran to Queenie and snatched the sticky note from her hand. Misty shoved it in her pocket and everyone was staring at her, waiting for the blonde to explain the sticky note.

“Uhm... uh... some guy just gave me his number, that’s all.. no big deal..” Misty finally got out. Madison, Queenie and Zoe all gasped. Cordelia couldn’t believe what she was hearing. 

“Holy shit, Misty is getting that D!” Queenie playfully said. “She’s getting more dick than me.... who knew the girl had it in her!” Madison said. Zoe kept quiet, knowing it wouldn’t end well. Misty’s eyes were wide at the younger witches comments. Cordelia was beyond mad.

”TO YOUR ROOMS. NOW!” Cordelia yelled to her students. “And you two... you two are to not leave your rooms for the next 24 hours. Understand?!” She said, directly to Madison and Queenie. Terrified, the girls nodded their head in agreement. The three ran up the stairs immediately, fearing for their lives. 

Cordelia scoffs, and turns around to Misty. The curly haired blonde gulped... scared of what Cordelia was going to say.

”So, the reason you don’t want to get back together is because you already met someone?” Cordelia asked in a harsh tone. Misty let out a sigh,

“Cordelia. It’s no one. Trust me!” Misty desperately said. Cordelia let out a bitter laugh, “If it’s no one, then why are you keeping the number?” Misty rolled her eyes. “Seriously Delia? I can’t have friends? Unbelievable that you can’t trust me... _me!_ Out of all people..” Misty said in disappointment. Cordelia swallowed the lump of jealousy in her throat and walked closer to the other blonde. She didn’t want to get on bad terms already when they had just gotten on good terms. “You’re right, you’re right.. I’m sorry. I don’t mind you having other friends. I’m happy for you,” Cordelia said. She wrapped her arms around Misty and the girl happily accepted her. Misty sighed a relief as Cordelia’s mood changed drastically in a good way. She was worried Cordelia and her would get in another fight.

\- -

It was later in the afternoon and Misty decided to just relax in her old bedroom. She laid in her old squeaky bed and listened to some Fleetwood Mac. As Misty tossed over on her bed, trying to get comfortable, she felt a crinkle in her pocket. That’s when she remembered the sticky note. She pulled it out and examined the neatly written number. She couldn’t help but smile at their encounter from earlier that day. Misty then all of a sudden got up and stopped the record that was playing and headed out of her room. She went down the long stairs and skipped to the kitchen. She knew the academy had a home phone that was open to any witch that needed to make a call. No one was in the kitchen and Misty thought it was the perfect time to call Timothy. Misty pressed his numbers onto the phone and hit the call button. Soon, rings were heard and her heart started to race. 

“Hello?” A familiar voice said after picking up on the 3rd ring. Misty bit her lip, 

“Hey, this is Timothy right?” Misty asked nervously. She hoped the man gave her the right number. Soon a chuckle was heard from the other side and Misty let out a sigh of relief, knowing it was in fact him. 

”The one and only...” he said. “I’m glad you called me right away Misty,” 

“I pinky promised I would, didn’t I?” Misty said in a tease.

”You did! Anyways... what’s up? What number are you even calling me from??” He asked in a confused tone. Misty forgot all about the phone situation and cursed at herself for not owning a cellphone. 

“Um... nothing much. This is actually...” Misty paused, trying to come up with a lie, not wanting to expose the Coven, “This is the house phone of where I live. I’m staying at this school for now... and I kinda got bored so decided to call you!” 

“Ahhh I see. I didn’t know you’re still studying,” He said. Misty blushed, “Well actually... there’s a lot of things you don’t know about me.” 

“Well I hope I get to find out more about you soon, Misty. You’re a really interesting woman.”

Misty couldn’t stop smiling. “Thank you... and you’re an interesting man yourself! Now what are you up to?”

\- -

Cordelia was in the office finishing up some paperwork for the day. She needed to keep busy so she wouldn’t ache for the alcohol... or Misty. Cordelia was extremely stressed. She had so much going on and her love life was by far the messiest it’s ever been. She needed to win back Misty’s heart as soon as possible. Now that she met a new guy, time was running out. That’s when Cordelia came up with the plan. The blonde planned to take Misty out this weekend. Take her to where they had their very first date, City Park in New Orleans. Cordelia’s heart raced thinking about that very night. Before they headed to the park, they had a gorgeous dinner at a pizzeria nearby the park. They had their dinner outside under the lit up porch. After stuffing their stomachs with pizza, the sun was setting. They decided to burn off the pizza and walk hand-in-hand to City Park. That night, City Park was booming with beautiful jazz music. They had beautiful lights all over. It was perfect. 

*flash back begins*

_“Yes Misty... other music besides Fleetwood Mac exists,” Cordelia teases her date. Misty rolled her eyes,_

_”Please... you don’t think I know that?” Misty shot back. Cordelia rose her brow,_

_”Well then, if you know so much about music, what song are they performing right now?” Cordelia asked as she pointed to the orchestra in front of them._

_‘Fly me to the moon_  
Let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like on  
A-Jupiter and Mars  
In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, baby, kiss me’

_Misty immediately recognized the classic jazz song and smiled. She turned to Cordelia, grabbing her hand and pulling her close. Misty immediately started to dance to the song and Cordelia followed along. Misty spun her date around once and pulled her close. While dancing, Misty whispered into Cordelia’s ear,_

_“Fly Me To The Moon by Frank Sinatra,” Misty pulled back to face Cordelia. Cordelia was blushing and smiled,_

_”I didn’t know you had a thing for jazz...”_

_The orchestra was playing along to the song and many other couples were in the middle of City Park, dancing along to this beautiful love song. Cordelia and Misty danced by another couple and they exchanged partners. Cordelia was now dancing with an older gentleman and Misty was dancing with an older lady. Everyone was cheering them on and the man singing the song was smiling as he saw the sight. After 30 seconds, they switched partners back. Cordelia was now back in Misty’s arms as they were swaying._

_‘Fill my heart with song and let me sing for ever more_  
 _You_ _are_ _all_ _I_ _long_ _for_  
 _All_ _I_ _worship_ _and_ _adore_  
 _In_ _other_ _words_ , _please_ _be_ _true_  
 _In_ _other_ _words,_ _I_ _love_ _you’_

_Cordelia and Misty pulled each other in as the song came to an ending. They were standing there in the middle, hugging each other tightly. It seemed like all time stopped around them and it was only them, living in the moment. They had known each other for a while and Cordelia thought it was the perfect moment._

_“Hey Misty... I love you.” Cordelia said, still buried deep into her neck. Cordelia felt Misty loosen from the hug, to look back at her. A tear slid down Misty’s cheek._

_“I love you Cordelia.”_

_Their heads started to lean forward, like magnets sticking together. They pressed their lips together and it felt as if sparks were flying off everywhere. The beautiful jazz music in the background and the cheering of people around them, felt so welcoming. They pulled away after 10 seconds and looked into each other’s eyes and let out a smile. Their first kiss together couldn’t have been more perfect._

_After the jazz music, Cordelia took Misty to a secluded area in City Park. There was a mini bridge. The bright moonlight above them aluminated the beautiful water beneath them as they stood on top of the bridge. It was a peaceful night. They could hear the faint jazz musicians from the distance, but other than that, it was only them on the bridge._

_”So, is this the part where you tell me you’re a serial killer?” Misty teases. Cordelia laughs and walks closer to the other girl._

_“I’m your sweet- serial killer,” They close the gap and slowly kiss each other. Cordelia backs Misty up against the brick wall of the bridge. This would be the first time they had ever kissed like this. Misty cupped Cordelia’s waist, pulling her closer to her front. Cordelia held onto the back of Misty’s neck, neither of them wanting to let go of their lip locking. Cordelia’s tongue swiped Misty’s bottom lip and Misty opened, letting Cordelia’s tongue explore her mouth. Misty moaned at the exquisite feeling._

*end of flashback*

Cordelia sighed as her heart fluttered at the memory of that night. It was full of many firsts; first date, first time saying ‘i love you’, first kiss and their first time making love. That entire evening would be forever special to them both. That’s why Cordelia had to somehow convince Misty to go out and recreate their first date. To win her back once and for all. 


	6. Power & control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Love will always be a game.”

Cordelia had spent the next couple of days preparing. It was now Wednesday and she only had a few days before it was the weekend. Cordelia was feeling confident on winning her girl back. They were already becoming closer as each day passed, it was making both of them very content. Cordelia couldn’t wait to get Misty back, it had already been almost 2 weeks since they had last did anything intimate together. Cordelia sighed and rolled over, it was time to get up for the day _._

Cordelia dressed in black dress pants with a white blouse. She topped it off with her favorite black poncho, with the brioche clipping the poncho together, making it look almost like a cape. The brioche was very special to her, as it was handed down from many generations of witches. Cordelia felt special to own this special piece of jewelry. She stroked it and appreciated it’s beauty. It was good luck to give it one stroke. Cordelia went over to her dresser that had a large mirror. She sat down on her chair and began to dig into the drawers for her makeup. She began to do her makeup natural. A light shade of foundation, mascara and her eyebrows. Once satisfied with her look, she got out her curling wand. Cordelia’s hair was naturally straight. She had to do her own curls. As the curler was heated enough, she began to curl the ends of her blonde hair. “Perfect.”

She slipped on some black flats and looked at her long mirror. She looked hot.... hot for Misty and Misty only. Cordelia was ready for the day and headed out. As she opened her bedroom door, she heard a sharp ring making it’s way throughout the academy. Sighing, Cordelia quickly made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. She rushed to pick up the phone, as she didn’t want to miss the call. 

“Miss Robichaux’s Academy, Miss Cordelia speaking,” Cordelia introduced to the other person on the line. 

“Uh— Hey. Is Misty there?” the sound of a man asked. Cordelia lifted one brow in confusion, and squinted her eyes a bit— who on earth could be asking for Misty? 

“Who’s speaking?” Cordelia asked, sternly. 

The man cleared his voice before speaking, “It’s Timothy. Misty’s friend. We agreed on getting some coffee today... I just wanted to make sure she was still up for it?” Timothy said softly, as the demanding voice of Cordelia intimated him. 

Cordelia was at loss of words. She put two and two together and immediately knew this was the man. The man that gave his number to Misty. The blood boiled inside of her and jealousy erupted in her stomach. Who does this man think he was... taking _her_ girl?! Cordelia rolled her eyes, 

“Misty isn’t here at the moment. What time were you guys planning to go?” Cordelia quickly asked.

”She gave me the address to your school and told me to pick her up at 11 AM today... so... once you see her, could you tell her to call me?” He asked.

Cordelia felt sick to her stomach. She almost wanted to lie and tell him she couldn’t go anymore. Anything... anything to stop them from going out. But, Cordelia couldn’t bring herself to do it. It wasn’t fair to Misty. She didn’t want to be selfish. 

“I will inform her. Goodbye,” Cordelia coldly said as she hung the call and immediately felt tears struck in her eyes. She silently sobbed, choking on some tears. She didn’t want her to go. She didn’t want Misty to go out with some man— someone other than her. Then, Cordelia heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She frantically tried to wipe the tears but it was no use.

”Cordelia? Oh my, what happened?!” Misty asked as she found Cordelia crying in the kitchen. Misty immediately wrapped her arms around Cordelia. The Supreme nestled into Misty’s neck and held onto her for dear life. 

“I— I don’t want to lose you! Okay? I don’t want to lose you. I can’t imagine spending the rest of my days without you. I don’t want to imagine the rest of my days with anyone else but you. I know— I know you don’t want to get back together and want to take things slow but I can’t sit here and pretend everything’s okay while you’re out moving on from me!!!” Cordelia shrieked out. She was having a breakdown and released herself from Misty. The curly haired blonde was in shock. 

“Sweetie, who said I was moving on?” Misty asked slowly. She moved closer to Cordelia and grabbed her hands. She picked her hands up and kissed them lightly with her own lips. “If anything, I’m falling in love with you more as the days go on...” Misty said. Cordelia blinked and a tear slid down. She shook her head, 

“Don’t lie to me. I know everything. You have a thing for that Timothy guy. He just called a moment ago, asking for you. Apparently you guys have a date today at the coffee shop,” Cordelia coldly said. She backed up and released herself from Misty. The curly haired blonde was left dumbfounded. Her heart was racing. She felt stupid for not telling her to begin with. She didn’t even know where to begin.

”C-Cordelia... listen to me. It’s not a date! He just wanted to meet up with me for a cup of coffee, that’s _it.”_ Cordelia let out a bitter laugh, “Misty... that is a date. What you just explained was a date.” Cordelia shook her head and looked down. She couldn’t believe that Misty was lying to her. 

Misty let out a gasp, “I can’t believe you right now. You’re accusing me of lying. Look.. how about this, I’ll call him right now and cancel if it makes you feel better-“ Misty offered but was immediately cut off, “No, don’t. We aren’t a couple right? So that means you are free to do whatever the hell you want. Date whoever you want, kiss whoever you want, fuck whoever you want. You’re a free woman, Misty!” Cordelia yelped out. Misty blushed at Cordelia’s sudden words. Her words really got her thinking. Misty didn’t want that at all... any of it. She didn’t want to _date_  whoever, she didn’t want to _kiss_ whoever, and she certainly didn’t want to _fuck_  whoever... Misty didn’t want anyone else besides Cordelia. Misty felt herself tear up. The words hurt her. She couldn’t believe Cordelia didn’t trust her or didn’t believe her. Cordelia saw that Misty let a hot tear slide down her cheek and immediately felt guilt pour in the pit of her stomach. 

“Misty, honey... I’m sorry. I didn’t meant to freak out it’s just— i’m lost. It’s not that I don’t trust you it’s just... i’m lost _and_ scared,” Cordelia finally got out. This time, Cordelia was the one to get closer to the other girl. Cordelia wiped her tear and slid her thumb across her cheek. Misty blushed once more and sighed. “It’s okay. I’m sorry for not telling you about it. But you have to believe me... it’s _not_ a date! When you said all those things about me being a ‘free woman’ and what not, it really got me thinking... I don’t want to be a free woman. I want to be yours and yours only. The thought of being with someone else terrifies me...” Misty then pulled away from Cordelia’s touch and walked to the phone. She picked it up and dialed Timothy’s number, that she already had memorized. Cordelia watched and felt bad. She felt selfish for basically making Misty cancel her ‘date’ or whatever she called it. Cordelia felt herself speak up, and ask her to not call him. Misty saw and lifted a finger to hush her, as Timothy picked up. 

“Hey Timothy!” Misty greeted in a fake happy-tone. Cordelia could hear his voice muffle on the other side of the line. 

“I’m doing great! But hey listen, I can’t—“ Cordelia couldn’t let this happen. She couldn’t take Misty’s happiness away. She lifted her hand and focused all her power on the phone. She closed her eyes and felt the phone immediately fly into her hands. Misty gasped and before Misty could reach to get the phone back from her, Cordelia used transmutation to teleport her body into her bedroom. Cordelia chuckled as she heard Misty screaming from downstairs. Cordelia quickly continued on the phone before Misty could find her. 

“Hey Timothy. Cordelia speaking. Come pick Misty up in...” Cordelia looked down at her watch, “30 minutes, m’kay? She’s really excited to get coffee with you!” Cordelia said in a fake happy tone, as Misty had used earlier. Timothy was confused and let out a small “Uh-um.. okay... Tell her i’m excited too!” He said in a low chuckle. Cordelia grimaced and hung up.

Just then, her locked door busted open as Misty was seen on the other side. She was fuming. She rushed in and lifted Cordelia off the ground, with her powers. “What did you DO?!” Misty yelled. Cordelia used all her powers and lifted Misty up by the neck. Both witches were floating in the air, holding the other up in the air. “Let me go!!!” Cordelia yelled. Misty chuckled, “Not till you tell me what you said to him!!!” The room had such a force, as both of them were using all their powers at full force. “Get ready for your _date_ in 30 minutes!” Cordelia smirked out. Misty raged and was about to force Cordelia to slap herself as the door flung open once again. 

“GUYS!!!! GUYS!!! STOP!!! Enough!!! Put each other down right NOW!!” Zoe yelled. It was no use. It was like talking to a brick wall. Cordelia and Misty didn’t listen as they continued strangling each other in the air. Zoe used her powers and tried to put them down but it was useless. The two older women’s powers were far more stronger than hers. 

“Yo, what the fuck is going on here?! This whole room is shaking with power I could feel it from downstairs-“ Queenie spoke but then stopped when she saw what was happening. “Holy shit!!—” “Queenie HELP ME!!” Zoe desperately asked. Queenie immediately helped Zoe and lifted her hands, using her powers to stop the girls from strangling each other. The two younger girls powers were strong enough as Misty and Cordelia soon fell down to the ground. The room suddenly stopped shaking and the two younger witches fell back. It was silent till Misty got up and pounced on top of Cordelia. The girl wasn’t going to let Cordelia off the hook that easily. Misty was about to use another spell to hurt Cordelia but Zoe got to her just in time. 

“Misty— Misty!!! STOP!” Zoe held her back and Misty grunted. Queenie held Cordelia back in case she got any ideas. “What the fuck happened and why do you guys want to _kill_ each other?!!” Zoe asked in a shriek. Both Cordelia and Misty spoke at the same time, arguing over each other. 

“Guys!!! One at a time, please. I can’t believe you two are grown women and acting like children,” Queen said rolling her eyes. Both girls still had a tight grip on the Supreme and swamp witch. “Misty, you explain first,” Zoe said. 

“I was going to cancel a ‘date’ with this guy... so I could spend time with Cordelia but all of a sudden she told him that I wanted to go?? And now apparently he’s coming to fetch me in 30 minutes.. you are absolutely unbelievable Cordelia, I can’t believe—“ Zoe hushed the girl below her by covering her mouth. “I don’t want another argument between you two, I just wanted an explanation. I’m gonna remove my hand from your mouth and I don’t want another word, are we clear?” Zoe said sternly. Misty nodded silently as her mouth was slowly uncovered. Zoe looked up to Cordelia who was watching them. “Now Cordelia, explain your side of the story.” 

Cordelia let out a stiff laugh. “I don’t know why she’s mad. I did her a favor. She’s the one that even agreed to going in the first place. So, before she could cancel, I took the phone and told him that Misty was ready to go.” Cordelia then looked into Misty’s eyes, “I don’t want you to cancel because of me. You’re—“ Queenie then was the next one to cover her mouth. “No arguing.” Cordelia huffed through her covered mouth. Zoe rolled her eyes. 

“You guys need to figure shit out... NOW! This is becoming more and more dangerous. For you two and for the rest of us. Now you both are in the wrong. Misty, you shouldn’t have kept it a secret from Cordelia. You shouldn’t have raged out. And Cordelia... you shouldn’t have decided for Misty, you also should mind your own business. Now I want you both to apologize and promise you won’t strangle each other to death,” Zoe sternly said. Queenie uncovered Cordelia’s mouth. Cordelia took a minute before speaking and finally looked over to Misty’s eyes. “I’m sorry Misty. I shouldn’t have decided for you and barged in your business,” Cordelia finally said. Queenie shoved Cordelia. “Hey, what was that about?!” Cordelia angrily said as she stared up to Queenie. “You still haven’t promised.” Cordelia rolled her eyes and looked over to Misty once more. “I promise I won’t strangle you to death.” Misty had a shit eating grin on her face and Cordelia wanted nothing more than to wipe it off. Zoe noticed and shoved Misty. “Hey watch it—“ Misty was cut off, “Apologize and promise now!” Zoe said. Misty grunted and forced herself to look at Cordelia. 

“I’m sorry for keeping it a secret from you. I’m also sorry I raged and started the fight. I also promise to never strangle you to death ever again..” Misty softly said. Queenie looked over to Zoe for approval. Zoe nodded and the young witches slowly let their grips go off of Cordelia and Misty. The girls dusted each other off. 

“Now Misty, you don’t have a lot of time. Are you still going on that date?” Zoe asked. Cordelia looked over to see Misty’s reaction, secretly hoping Misty wouldn’t go. Misty groaned, “No. I’m not going. I have to go call and cancel before he comes.” Misty huffed out as she got the phone, which was flung across the room during her and Cordelia’s fight. It surprisingly wasn’t broken and once again, she dialed Timothy’s number quickly. All the girls were staring at her silently until she spoke, 

“Hey! Sorry I actually won’t be able to make it, i’m not feeling too well.” Misty lied into the phone. A muffled voice was once again heard on the other line. “Thanks so much for understanding! I hope I feel better too! Yup.. mhm— bye now,” Misty finally said as she hung up. The girls were all silent and still had their eyes on Misty. Zoe was the first to speak, “Alright... now that you two have all the time in the world, I would like for you to work it out. Once and for all. Because this ‘friend’ bullshit isn’t working,” Zoe said sternly. Queenie placed a hand on her hip as she agreed with a loud ‘mhm’. Zoe was the first to leave, with Queenie following behind her. Queenie shut the door so they could have some privacy. On the other side of the door Zoe looked up at Queenie worriedly, “let’s hope they stick to their promise.”

Inside the room, Cordelia and Misty were once again, in uncomfortable silence. Neither one of them wanting to speak up first. It was frustrating Cordelia by the minute. She couldn’t take it any longer, 

“Misty,” Cordelia firmly said. The other blonde looked up, at the mention of her name. “Will you go on a date with me this Saturday?” Cordelia blurted out. Misty’s heart skipped a beat at the sudden question. “That is... if you feel better...” Cordelia teased. Misty smirked and nodded her head silently. 

“I’d love that, Cordelia,” Misty said quietly. Cordelia’s heart froze. She was going on a date.... with Misty. “Are you serious?!” Cordelia asked. It seemed too good to be true. Misty giggled at Cordelia’s childlike actions and moved nearer to her. “Yes, you meanie,” Misty smiled. Cordelia blushed.... it was finally happening.


End file.
